


Daughter of the Stunt Racer

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Top Gear (UK) RPF, Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Magical!Adam, Magical!Rutledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: In a past fling, Tanner Foust found the girl of his dreams and had married her. Only nine months later was he and Lily captured by Voldemort and his memory erased of his beloved wife, he moved back to America and threw himself back into his rally races and daredevil stunts. Lily's memory had returned when she gave birth to her daughter with Tanner, Tanelle Haley 'Tanner' Foust-Evans...





	Daughter of the Stunt Racer

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from a prompt I'd read a year or so ago linked to a SGA (Stargate Atlantis) Harry Potter crossover where John Sheppard (SGA) had married Lily Potter and thus Harry was John's son passed off as James'.
> 
> Only this time, I took inspiration with Top Gear USA and I adore Tanner since he's adorably sweet, dorky and cute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prelude to when Lily and Tanner met, got married and were separated due to the First Wizarding War. Lily leaves Tanner with only one thing to vaguely remember her...a small necklace with a blue sapphire pendant that has the wedding ring he gave her.

Tanner Foust was curious of the redhead with  _beautiful_ green eyes, as a rally racer, and a  _famous_ one, he could have any girl that was currently fawning over him, but his eye was on the redhead as he pulled himself away from the gaggle of girls that had surrounded the racers and made his way over to her "hey" he drawled in his Colorado accent "hey yourself" she grinned in such a  _cute_ British accent "'s ya name?" Tanner asked "Lily, Lily Evans. You?" He smirked "Tanner, Tanner Foust" Lily smiled as she pushed part of her hair off her face "was wondering if ya wanna go for a coffee?" Tanner said "I-I'd like that" Lily said, Tanner grinned kindly at her.

* * *

After a few months of dating, Tanner got down one one knee and proposed to his redhead girlfriend, Lily accepted and they were married in Tanner's hometown of Los Angeles, California with both his and Lily's families and friends there. Lily's dad had passed before he could walk his daughter down the aisle, so a friend of hers gave her away "man, I dunno if I can do this, Gary" Tanner admitted as he struggled with his bowtie "Tanner, you'll be fine. You're a good man with an amazing fiancee" the older racer said "need a hand?" Tanner nodded as Gary tied his bowtie "come on, Raceboy. Ya got a gal waitin' for ya" Tanner laughed nervously at his friend.

Tanner stood next to the altar with Gary behind him as his best mn, then Lily walked up the aisle with James Potter walking her to Tanner "who might be giving Ms Lily Evans away?" The priest said "James Potter, her close friend" he said, giving Lily a hug and sitting next to his best friend, Sirius Black, Tanner smiled at his fiancee "Mr Foust, do you take Ms Lily Evans to be your wife?" Tanner nodded "I do" "Ms Evans, do you take Mr Tanner Foust as your husband?" Lily nodded "I do" she whispered, the priest said "if anyone wishes for these two to not be we'd, speak now or forever hold your peace" no one spoke "by the power vested in me and the state of California, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Tanner lifted Lily's veil and kissed his new wife after placing her ring on her left hand.

* * *

Tanner and Lily travelled as Tanner still raced, but then Lily had news that Tanner was shocked and overjoyed at "I'm pregnant" Tanner lifted her and swung his wife around in joy "that's wonderful" he grinned, kissing his wife. Tanner always wanted a child, but before he met Lily and married her, he hadn't found the right girl at the time. Lily had introduced Tanner to her world since she wanted him to know he'd married a witch, Tanner didn't care about Lily being a witch, he loved her for her and knowing she had magc made him love her even more.

"Tanner, you can't!" Li!y protested "Lil, please. I _want_ to help" Tanner argued, Lily had been thrown into a war within her people and Tanner wanted to help as best he could "Tanner, honey. Please. I can't lose you to Voldemort" Tanner held his pregnant wife close "Lily Foust, I married you nine months ago because I loved you and I swore to love you until death do us part" Tanner gently reminded her, Lily was almost crying again. Tanner was so stubborn.

* * *

Tanner met Professor Albus Dumbledore when Lily took him to a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix "ah, Lily, lovely to see you again" Lily smiled "Professor, this is my husband, Tanner Foust" Dumbledore weekly didn't think much on Tanner. But Tanner was covered in mud and grime from his latest rally race and that he was a non-magical, but that also confused Lily. Dumbledore was supposed to be kinder to non-magicals, not hostile towards them, James Potter got along better with Tanner since Tanner had a good sense of humour and loved pranks. Tanner also taught Sirius how to maintain his motorbike better and taught James and Remus Lupin how to drive as well.

But, one afternoon, Lily and Tanner were walking in Diagon Alley when several Death Eaters kidnapped them, Tanner fought them off as best he could until he was hit by a stunning spell "TANNER!" Lily screamed as she was silenced and thrown into the same cell as her unconscious husband, Lily managed to rouse Tanner and he just held his sobbing wife close "what now?" Lily choked "I dunno, Lil's. I dunno" Tanner mumbled into her hair as she cried herself to sleep and he eventually dozed off himself. Little did they know that would be their last night together as husband and wife.

* * *

Voldemort came to their cell and sneered at Tanner "who's this?" Tanner looked annoyed "name's Tanner, Tanner Foust" Voldemort sneered "an animal from America" Tanner looked a little surprised. No one had called him  _that_ before "callin' me that 'cause I don't have magic? Lame" the rally racer was unimpressed "take him" Tanner was dragged from his wife's arms and chained in the cell opposite her "please, Tom. Please leave him alone!" Lily begged " _ **Crucio**_ " Tanner yelled and screamed in agony as he was repeatedly tortured.

"Stop it! Please, I beg you!" Lily was crying in fear for her husband "please, Tom. You were always a good man that bad things happened to" Voldemort stopped and looked at the crying redhead "what did you just say, Foust?" He said, calling Lily by her married surname "you've always been a good person which had bad things happen to them" Voldemort stopped then.

* * *

When Lily and Tanner were rescued, Dumbledore erased much of Tanner's memories, but what he couldn't get rid of were his memories of Lily that Voldemort had protected. Tanner didn't remember Lily having magic, but he was led to believe she had died with their baby as well, he left England and returned to Los Angeles, California.

Lily was 'married' to James, but when she gave birth to her daughter, Tanelle 'Tanner' Haley Potter, her memory of her capture and torture returned, along with her memory of Tanner. Tanelle was given her birth father's name and surname of Foust on her birth certificate, but James hid her under a glamour spell so she wa  passed off as his daughter until he died when Voldemort was cursed again and killed both Lily and James before trying to kill Tanelle, but Lily's sacrifice enabled her daughter to live.

* * *

Tanelle was given the title 'Girl-Who-Lived', but Dumbledore didn't give her to Sirius like Lily and James wished, instead she went to her abusive aunt and uncle where she was left until she was six years old and then abandoned in America...in Los Angeles, California where Tanner then found her.

 

 

 


End file.
